Halloween love and fear
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: The most important things about  Halloween, Candy, fear, and getting very special tricks and treats


Halloween fun

Disclaimer: dont own power rangers SPD

It was the day of Halloween and SPD was getting ready for it's anual party. Decarations were being set up, food and candy bought, and costumes picked out. B-Squad stood in the costume shop looking through the selections. " Hey how does this viking outfit look? " asked Jack. Syd inspected it " Uh no ". The red ranger pulled out a clown one " No " said Z. Sky was standing in the background

with no interest in getting a costume, he hadnt done that since he was nine. " Hey arent you going to pick out a costume.The voice made Sky jump. He turned to see Bridge smirking at him " Sorry, but I cant stand to see you standing by yourself. He took Sky's

hand and dragged him over to the others " Okay what costume is acceptable! " asked Jack annoyed that the girls had rejected all his choices. Z sighed " Bridge tell him ". The green ranger picking out a costume for Sky " Something so sexy, it would have to be the worst luck in the galaxy that you didnt get laid!! ". Z and Syd giggled " True ". Jack laughed " Yeah your right ". He started

looking for a more...appropriate costume. Sky shook his head at his teammates antics Bridge pulled out a gladiator costume " How about this, youd look really cool! ". Sky inspected the outfit " It's a skirt ". Bridge shook his head " No it's what the roman gladiators wore, just wear shorts under it ". Sky was still unsure, but Bridge started rubbing his chest, Sky closed his eyes as he

felt pleasure. Bridge whispered in his ear " Please Sky wear it for me, I promise when the part is over you wont be dissatisfied in fact youll be getting a very special treat, besides you could **FILL **it very well ". He removed his hand and Sky opened his eyes " I-Im gonna go buy this ". He walked off with a goofy look on his face.

( Halloween night )

SPD really knew how to get into the spirit of Halloween everyone was in costume, Cruger was dressed like Goku from dragon ball Z, Kat was wearing a sailor moon outfit. Sky stood a little bit away from the party, wearing his gladiator costume which cosisted of 1 piece body armor .Red tunic, arm cuffs, sword and helmet. Bridge had been right he did look good, every two

minutes some girl came up and tried to talk to him. It was after he had sent away the twentieth did he see his friends. Taking the girls advice, Jack had chosen a doctors outfit, he wore brown slacks, and a doctors coat with no shirt, Syd was dressed like a devil, a red two piece bikini, horns, tail, and pitchfork. Z wore a cat women suit, complete with tail and whip. Sky just about came

right there when he saw Bridge. The green ranger was practicaly naked, he wore only a green cloth around his hips that looked like the bottom part of Tinkerbells outfit, a pair of glissening fairy wings( obviously ), and a little flower wand. " So Sky what do you think " asked Bridge smiling. Sky Tate was completely and utterly speechless, only thing he could think was he was happy this costume was covering up his raging erection. " _Come on Tate say something ". _Sky cleared his throat " Are you wearing

underwear under that ". He wanted to kick himself, but Bridge had predicted Skys response and simply smirked " You wanna check ". He turned around and bent over to show he was wearing white briefs, so white that Sky could easily see his ass. Sky counted to 10 and said the entitire SPD handbook over in his head five times to try to get some control over his arousal. Bridge

stood back up " So you want to dance? ". "_ Dammit lords know I cant, _Um I dont really ". he mumbled. Bridge suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. A man in his early twentys, and wearing a peter pan costume was smiling at him " High Im Peter, and I was wondering if you would like to dance mr Bell? ". Sky glared at the man, he knew this guy he was a scientist one

of the lower ones. " Sure Id love to " said Bridge and taking the mans hand he led him into the dancing crowd. Sky had been interested in Bridge ever since they had first met when he was fourteen, and Bridge was eleven. They started SPD together and were very close even. But then he had met Drew and became... special friends with him. And then IT happened. four years ago on

this very day Bridge had gone to the store to buy Manga. He had been fucking Drew at the moment, so he didnt hear his cell phone ringing, he didnt know that Bridge was terrified, being chased, caught, and brutaly raped, by three guys. He didnt know till he'd woken up in the morning from post all night sex, when he noticed Bridge hadnt come back to there room, Cruger had come

and told him. The last time he had cried was at his fathers funeral, and yet the tears gushed out. They never found the sick bastards, and Bridge healed very quickly due to his recovery powers, but from then on he was terrified to be around other men, all except for Sky who he felt safe what. They spent all there time together, and that ultimately led to him breaking off his arrangement

with Drew... Sky quickly wiped away the tears that had appeared in his eyes and continued watching Bridge. He was dancing seductively with Peter, looking back at how he was and comparing now Bridge smiled, it had taken almost a year for Bridge to feel comfortable around other males, but when he was, he went out and got fucked by every guy he could, and Bridge watched him,

listened to his stories happy, but still wracked with guilt. Jack waled over with a girl on each arm " Dude go talk to him and get your treat ". Sky glared at him " Mind your damn- ". Sky sighed. Jack smiled kindly " Dude Bridge is in love with you always has been, always will be ". " Oooh daddy Jack can we make oreos now? ". Jack grinned " come on Girls ". and he led away not just

the two on his arms, but several others. Bridge made frequent trips over to Skys area talking, laughing flirting. It was only resently that Bridges actions toward him had changed to a more physical manner, they still slept in the same bed but now Bridge rubbed him, kissed him on the lips, they even showered together. Did this mean that Bridge was ready to be with him?... " Peter was

talking to his two friends one in a pirate costume, the other in a clown one. " Hey Leon you got that stuff ready? " Peter asked the clown. Leon nodded " Of course, show him the stuff Ned ". The addressed pirate pulled a slim vial out of his pocket " Nightmare syndrom, for the blue one yes? ". Peter nodded smiling wickedly " Yep we wont be able to get that faggot Bridge alone, as long as

Tate is around, Leon slip it in his drink when he's not looking, when he drinks it make up a story to get him outside, then I will lead Our toy to the spot where Ned will be waiting and we can have a little reuntion WHAHAHA ". Sky watched as Bridge danced with Peter again. he took a sip of his beer. " Excuse me Cadet Tate thers a disturbance outside ". Bridge looked at the clown who had

informed him " Alright ". Anything to get him out of hear.m Sky exited the room and met Jack and Z " Whats going on? ". " Theres a killer on the loose " Said Syd from behind with Bridge at her side. " We found a D-squad Cadet mutilated, and someone said they saw him go into that kiddie haunted house next door ". said Jack worriedly " We better deal with this now! "... B-squad

arrived. This haunted house as Jack had said was desighned for little kids but with the news of a killer lerking inside, it had taken on a more frightful appearence. " Alright guys lets split up I will take Z and Syd the right way, Sky you and Bridge go the other way, and be careful ". As the headed down there path Sky stared at all the corny decaratinos " What kids would be afraid of fake,

rubber bats? ". Bridge shrugged and kept walking down the dark path. " Sky about what I told you before I cant anymore ". Sky froze " What! ". Bridge turned to face him " Im sorry but Ive gotten really close to peter ". Sky was baffled " But youve only known him for like an hour ". Bridge smiled " It was love at first sight, besides Sky were friends and I truthfully dont few you that way, the

only reason I said you could fuck me was because I lost a bet with Syd, sorry ". He turned and started walking away. Sky felt his heart shatter. He fell to his knees hands over his chest. **BEEP** His morpher was going off " Hello " voice was hollow and emotionless " SKY DUDE WHERE ARE YOU, OH FUCK SYD LOO- The line went dead. Sky hopped up " Had the killer gotten

them, no no it hadnt " Bridge ". The green ranger was gone. Sky found himself dashing down the hall " BRIDGE, BRIDGE DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU!!! ". He had to find Bridge, he didnt care if he didnt want to be with him, just that he was safe. " sky " The gladiator heard a low raspy voice coming from the side door he ran shoulder first knocking it down. The room was dark and

destroyed, it looked to have once been dracula's tomb. He franticaly looked around the room till he saw something that made his blood run cold. Bridge was laying against a wall a big hole where his stomache should be, blood all over the room. Sky ran to his friend " Bridge!, whats wrong why arent you healing!! ". Bridge stared at him blankly his mouth moving trying to make words " T-tell

Peter I love him ". Darkness claimed him taking his immortal soul and leaving a shell. Sky, all emotion left him all will to live " **BRIDGEEEEE!!!** ". Suddenly a man wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete stormed in Sky stared at him barely seeing him. As the man moved closer Sky clutched Bridges corpe " Soon well be together ". He closed his eyes and waired for the final

strike. " _Sky, Sky please wake up, oh Sky please ". Bridges voice was full of sorrow, and...life? _Sky slowly opened his eyes. He wasnt in a haunted house he was outside the SPD building, sitting on the ground, while Bridge hugged and kissed him fiercely " Sky your okay " Bridge was sobbing heavily. Sky wrapped his arms around the green ranger. " What happened? " Bridge wiped

away his tears " I saw you leave the party so I followed you outside, suddenly you collapsed and started having a schezure, then you got real still and started turning blue, I thought you were dying ". Sky suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep. Bridge quickly realized that the blue ranger was merely sleeping, so he gently let him down. He looked up and saw Peter walking walking over,

with his friends Ned and Leon. " Well looks like the little gladiator is all tuckered out " Peter laughed cruely. Bridge spoke not looking at the men " You are the guys who raped me right? ". Ned chuckled of courese fag, we saw you walking down the street all those years ago in your little PINK shirt, and decided to have some fun ". "And what fun it was best lay o my life " Leon laughed.

Peter started walking forward " Two weeks ago we saw you with your little friends and rushed off to join the SPD scientist staff knowing it would give us the chance to get at that ass again, but this bastard kept getting in the way so we slipped him a little nightmare syndrom ". Ned cackled " As the name implies it fills whoever drinks it with horrible visions of there worst fears, then

puts them into a deep sleep, pretty cool huh? ". Bridge slowly stood up " So you ready for another good ti- ". Peters words stopped the moment he met Bridges eyes " _TSUKUYOMI: NIGHTMARE REALM!!... _Sky woke up in his bed with Bridge sitting next to him eating a snickers " Your awake, good ". Sky yawned " How long was I was I asleep? ". Bridge finished his candy " an hour, you

were suppose to be out for a few days but Dr. Felix had the antidote ". Sky sat up and realized he was laying in Bridges bed, his own one was being accupied by a huge bag of candy " Two questions: Where did all that candy come from, and what happened to me? ". Bridge smiled " While you were asleep I went trick-or-treating ". " You got all this candy in one hour? " said Sky. Bridge

smirked " If you know the right places to go you can get a car to, my costume helped a lot, and as for your second question, Peter and his two friends drugged you ". This piece of information really got Skys attention " Why!? ". Bridge lowered his gaze " They felt you were getting in the way of there goal ". Sky pulled Bridge close " And that is? ". Bridge smiled ruefully " They were planning a

repeat of four years past ". Sky hopped up out of his bed anger blazing through him " Where are they! ". Bridge blushed " Um I already took care of the...Tsukuyomi ". Sky stared at his friend " _Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm, where a psychic can inflict horribly real illusions on whoever they wish controling time and space they can torture a person for days and only a few seconds will _

_have passed " _. " When I heard what they did to you I just, they may never recover to, I held them in the nightmare realm for a full minute ". Sky whisled, One minute is equal to one year, he wanted to ask what Bridge did to them but decided against it, and opted for something else " So um can I get my treat now " Sky asked sheepishly. Bridge immediately perked up " Why of course

you can!! " Bridge stood up and handed Sky a lolly pop " It's a special butter, vanilla and honey blend that I made I call them Sky pops ". Sky was slightly abashed " Thanks ". Bridge cocked his head " Was there something else you were hoping to get ". Sky rolled his eyes at Bridges teasing smile. He pulled the green ranger close and cupped his ass " This is a treat I wouldnt mind

getting " his voice was husky. Bridges arms encircled his neck " Then claim it gladiator! ". They kissed Sky noted Bridges mouth tasted of chocolate, and butter it drove him wild. He layed Bridge on the bed and reached into his drawer pulling ouit a box of condoms and a tube of lube " Sky can we do this with our costumes on? " asked Bridge. Sky stared at him " Thats fine for you but

how do I do that? ". Bridge smirked, he opened a slit in the lower part of the armor and goingf through the tunic he pulled out Skys massive erection " I forgot how big you are " Bridge purred. Sky grinned " After tonight you wont ever forget again! ". He opened the box and slipped on a rubber. Bridge removed his briefs and his own member sprang out he spread his legs eagle wide in the air "

Cum and get it ". Sky got in between Bridges legs and applied a lot of Lube to Bridges hole fingering him with three fingers Bridge had his eyes closed gasping with pleasure. Suddenly he felt Skys fingers leave him but quickly, he felt Skys big gloved dick, pass into him stretching his insides. Sky groaned and tried to move as slow as possibly. He thrust in and out slowly, sensualy. He

stared at the boy beneath his moaning " Bridge please look at me, let me know Im the only one you want right now, please ". Bridge complide and opened and stared deeply into Skys eyes " I love you Sky ". That sent all of Skys controll out the window, he grabbed Bridges hips and started pounding. He pounded and pounded, and pounded some more, Bridge screamed and moaned

out his name over and over again. He knew it was alright to be rough and hard with Bridge because he would heal soon after. Sky felt his finish approaching, he grabbed Bridges hard member and pumped in tome with his thrust, till he slammed into Bridge and filled the condom to the point it nearly broke from fullness, Bridge came all over Skys armor. Taking a few minutes to catch his

breath Sky pulled out and disposed of the condom. He then layed down next to Bridge " Best halloween ever huh lover ". Bridge cuddled into his shoulder " Definetely... Inside and SPD cell three rapist were being tortured for the rest of there lives

Crypt keeper: So you see ladys and ghouls, pissing off a bottom boy is one of the lethalest things you can do, HAPPY HALLOWEEN HEH HEH HEH... end 


End file.
